In the End
by Krogrun
Summary: Jack is heading off to defeat his father  unknowingly , but Atlas has better plans. As Jack dives right down to find Atlas, he has a huge surprise waiting for him. Atlas's dreams come true and Jack reveals a deep secret.


Welcome to In the End ;D This is my first ever fanfic, and it was hard to write. Atlas's view was hardest, due to me being in a car on the way to California at the time. I've edited it as best I can, and I can't help Atlas's accent. It makes so many words cut off short and slur. I must admit, even I blushed while writing this! Criticism is appreciated, but please don't be rude about it.

Realize, Atlas /=/ Frank Fontaine in this fan fiction. I don't know how it'll work out during the ending parts, but it'll turn out well, I'm sure. Jack is more of a skinny boy, with a nervous attitude, as seen in many fan pictures. This was mostly based off my dream a couple nights ago. -chuckle!-

Characters: Uke: Jack R. Seme: Atlas Both from BIOSHOCK! (Best game ever, I tell you!)

WARNING: This is a mostly hard-core yaoi. Do not like? Why did you even search up the pair? Foul language is constant, and a lot of obscene words are present.

FANGIRL WARNINGS: Get a tissue box, ladies. Get ready for some sexy Uke-Seme sex. Bahaha! Enjoy my fellow fan-people!

* * *

**In The End**

Chapter One

Getting to Ryan

I knew I was trapped. I shook entirely of fear. Sweat ran down my neck as a swallowed, backing up slowly, only to run into a wall. There it was, a Bouncer. Pressing me back, giving me no chance of escaping. It was that damned Little Sister... She pointed me out!

"Would you kindly kill that Big Daddy?" the radio echoed. That voice... That voice! I know that voice! Atlas! The rage built inside of me, fueling me, eliminating my fear. I lurched, flames shooting from my hand as I switched over to my shotgun. A few shots and gas began to leak from the brute's body. Flames, shotgun, flames... Soon it was done, and the suited beast lay slain on the floor before me. I crouched, searching its body. Soon, I heard a loud weeping, and I turned. She stood there, crying her golden eyes out.

"Deal with that Sister already, would you kindly?" There he goes, speaking again. I reached out, and killed the slug within her, releasing her from its evil grasp. She bowed thanks, and scrambled to the nearest air vent. I went behind her, helping her inside.

"Good luck, little one. Give my regards to Tenenbaum, would you?" I smiled to her. A slight nod and she was gone. I slouched against the wall, sighing with relief, another Big Daddy out of the way, one step closer to Andrew -fucking- Ryan. Staring at the ceiling, a glass roof, allowed me to look at the fish swimming above. "If only I could swim with them..."

"Hurry up, boyo, you're nearly there. Get up and get going, would you kindly?" Atlas muttered in my ear. Impatient, suddenly... What is with this guy?

"I'm goin' I'm goin'. Hold your horses, Atlas," I growled back, heaving myself up and walking along the empty streets. I wandered in amazement. How can one person build this enormous city... Underwater none the less!

Clang!

"I heard that! Where are you, demon," I screamed. I glanced side to side, awaiting gunfire, or a man with a melting face charging at me with a rusty old pipe.

"Above you, boyo!" I looked straight up, the moment I heard his words. There it was, he or she, I don't know, but it was clinging to the damned ceiling. I stared, wide eyed, at the creature as it smirked at me.

"Got some ADAM, friend?" I was surprised it could even talk! Right as it spoke, I reached up, and shot it; right between the eyes. I panted softly, as I had been holding my breath. Quickly, I searched it, and collected my prize, a few dollars and a first aid kit. I stood, glancing around. Closing my eyes, I knew where to go. This place seemed so familiar to me... It was almost horrifying. I've never been here! I lived up on the surface, with my ma' and pa' on the farm! I have never been here before... Have I?

I couldn't have. I... I just couldn't. Maybe in my dreams... Huh? I reached down, picking up a diary and pressing the play. I held it with one hand, the other reached out, already charged in case of a sudden attack. The words from the diary... They made no sense to me. Something about W.Y.K. the three words Atlas uses quite often. Could there be a connection? No, of course not! At least, I forced myself to believe that. I pressed on, only to get a blow in the head from a Tommy gun, handled by a lead head female. I was dazed, but snapped back into reality with a single phrase from Atlas.

"Get up boyo!"

My heart felt like it stuttered as his voice reached my ears from the radio. Why does his voice do this to me? No matter what he says, I feel like screaming. Not in rage, oh no, not that. In agony. Pure agony! It's like I want to touch him, feel him. See that person behind the radio. Atlas, who are you?

Another blow to the head, this time with a wrench; God damn that hurt! I set the thuggish on fire, muttering to myself. I continued to walk, looking down at the ground, "Why... Why is this happening?"

"What boyo? What do ye' mean?" His voice sent a flurry of confusion to my mind. I suddenly forgot where I was, who I was. Yet, in time, it returned. Atlas, who the hell are you?

"Nothing Atlas. Just talking to myself," I looked upward, and continued to trek on. I ran into another Big Daddy, taking him out pretty fast, and continuing once more. I wonder what happened to Sander; Sander Cohen, the creepy bunny artist.

"Well, hurry up boyo. We need to get revenge on this son of a bitch!" Atlas's voice rang in my ears, and I winced. He seemed so... Angry, upset... After all, his wife and son were killed by Andrew Ryan, right...? That gives him a good excuse to be upset. After taking down a few more Splicers, I trekked into a Bathysphere. Gah, I think I'm getting tired of water.

"You're here, boyo! Hurry up! Let's kill that bastard!" Atlas screamed in my ear. I winced, damn his voice can be loud. I ran, spinning around the corner. I stared upward, eyes widened at the amazing sight. Ryan Industries was built directly on a volcano. A VOLCANO! Damn, it was beautiful! I slowly walked into the nearest building, and saw Ryan's office.

"Just a few more steps," Atlas whispered. He seemed as though all the energy in his body was built up. As though he was going to explode!

"Yeah yeah... Wait. It won't open!" I tugged on the lever. "God dammit!"

"What? Come on! Ryan jammed it!"

"Gah! Leave it to him, huh," I muttered.

"Well, forget Ryan for now. Come to the lowest floor, I'll meet'cha there, boyo."

"W-What?" I heard the radio call ending, and it was silent again. I bought a few items from the nearest vending machine and refilled my weapons before trekking after Atlas. Why does Atlas want to meet me? Why does he want to see ime?/I Of all people, he chooses the guy who crash landed a plane right above Rapture. This is just getting weirder and weirder...

With my gun tightly clutched, I heaved myself down the floor levels, and shot various Spider, Lead head, and Thuggish splicers. I froze as I heard one singing, and crouched, sniping him. I stood again and opened a door, glancing side to side. Before me was an elite bouncer, just now slipping the Little Sister from her hole. I snuck out from behind him, and looked side to side.

"Just a bit further, boyo! Keep goin' forward, push the desk to the side, and there'll be a crawlspace. Go through that." Atlas whispered out. Following his instructions, I used my entire body to push the heavy desk. A blood spattered door stared back at me, and I gripped the small handle, sliding it to the left. I snuck inside, and closed it behind me. Shuddering, I glanced side to side before standing again. Blood was everywhere, to be expected.

"Over here, boyo." I glanced at the radio, and it was... Off? Then how is Atlas speaking to me...?

"Where are you?"

"Go forward a few paces, of course." And that I did. A blond male stared at me, a small smile on his face. Legs resting on a box ahead, and he leaned back in his chair. A small Irishman's hat was placed on his head. I frowned towards him, "Atlas?"

"Yes, boyo?"

"That's you? You look nothing like your picture here." I pointed to the radio

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to change it."

"Uh-huh..."

"Would you kindly come here, boyo?"

"Mmph," I muttered before strolling to his side and looking down. A blush smothered itself across my face as a looked down at him. From a distance, I couldn't see his pale skin shimmering with the light from the candle. I couldn't see how perfectly shaded his hair was, with each individual strand having its own beam of sunlight. Ack! What am I thinking. I'm not gay. I can't be! But, he's just so...

"What are you thinkin'?"

"Er! Uh, nothing."

"Boyo, I know you're thinkin' something strange." He reached up and grabbed my chin, tilting my head toward him. "Would you kindly tell me what you're thinkin'?"

"Mmph... Well, you're kind of... Pretty… "A full-hearted Irish laugh reached my ears. I grumbled softly and turned away. I gasped as an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly.

(The end of In the End, Jack's view)

Ah, this kid. He always has amazed me. But his comment, those few little words? They surprised me the most. I'm pretty? "Well, thank you." With my arms now around his waist, I turned him, and then I rested my head on his abdomen. "You see, boyo, I've been quite lonely. M'wife never really gave me much company."

"Oh... I'm sorry," his soft, child like voice whispered.

"Oi, I'm used to it by now." I looked down to the floor, and he just simply stood there. "Are you okay, boyo?"

"Oh… Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He stared down at me like I was insane. Maybe I was! I've been trapped in this hellhole for quite a long time… I nipped his stomach softly, just to hear his squeak, and sure as Hell, he delivered! "Eep!" A small smile crept over my lips. It was adorable. I lifted his, God ugly sweater. Kissing his soft abdomen, just to hear him embarrassed. "Err… Atlas, what are you d-doing?" A soft laugh escaped my lips without me realizing it.

"Nothin', boyo," another laugh, another blush. Sliding my hands up his shirt, I dared to brush his nipple with my thumb. The boy scrunched over, a soft moan, I believe, slipped from his lips. A wider smirk emerged. Ah… He was so cute. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't cha?"

"Ah… Atlas, wha'!" He gasped in surprise as I slipped my fingers within his pants rim. I continued downward until my fingers brushed something quite soft and warm.

"Aha, found it," I claimed before using my other hand to unzip his pants slowly. I stood, moving behind the boy, and he pressed his back against my chest. A small smile slid over my lips before I wrapped my fingers firmly around his member.

"A-Atlas…" was the word, mixed with a moan that slipped out of his mouth. I softly bit his shoulder, near his neck. Another soft moan escaped the boy. "Why…"

"Because I've waited long enough to do this," was my response. I heard a gasp erupt from his young throat.

"W-Waited, what do you mean?"

"I've watched your progress, and each moment I wanted you here. Instead of you beatin' in the skull of some damned splicer, I'd want you curling over in ecstasy by my hands." I slid my hand along his length to find the good sized crown, and brushed my fingers along the tip. "Mm. So soft, boyo." I sat in the chair, and let him go. Instantly he straightened up and tried to fix his pants. "Would you kindly just stay there and be a good boy by keepin' those the way they are?" Of course he followed my command. He-he, this is easier than I thought at first. Using a swift movement, I unzipped my own pants. My raging erection was standing proud, emitting my pleasure caused by his adorable moaning. I used my arm to spin him around, and stare at his face as he noticed.

"Atlas… Did I cause that?" I nodded, and his blush grew redder. "… I…." Raising an eyebrow to question what he was going to say, he hid his face. "I want to touch it," he spoke almost too fast for me to understand. The biggest word in that sentence; Almost. Approval was instant, just a quick flick of my finger. His hand reached, eyes closed, hidden by an arm. To encourage him, I moaned softly, even as his small finger barely touched my tip. His arm dropped; eyes wide. His blush seemed to be flaming, and I could imagine how hot his face was right now. His finger still touched my tip, and I pushed upward, making his palm be touched. "Ah! Atlas, it's so big…" I smirked, and my manhood twitched at his comment. He gasped in surprise. I slid his pants, and boxers, off entirely.

"Would you kindly sit on my lap, above my erection?" He followed the command, his eyes closed, and the blush covering his face. I kissed his chin gently, just to make him more embarrassed. His own erection was quite extended as well. It was ultimately pressed against my stomach at this point, and I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks now. Swallowing, I planted my lips firmly to his. What happened next surprised me, of course. His mouth opened instantly! I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he submitted to me. His body became heavy against me, entirely relaxed. That wasn't the best of it, no. He also dove into the kiss! Almost ninja like, I removed my tongue and put a finger in his mouth instead. "You're excited, boyo. Maybe a bit too much? You're pressed against me, panting like an overworked pup! Do you want more of me?" A nod came from him. Smirking, "Get on the ground like a dog, would you kindly?" He did so, as usual, and he stared up at me, panting. "Beg for me, boyo."

"Atlas, please… More, more. I want more!" He begged alright, quite well. If I didn't know better, I'd think he had done this before. His mouth hung open, and his breath came out in clouds. I looked around, to see if there were any splicers watching. No splicers, but I did notice that there was one of Ryan's security cameras watching us. Heh, hope the old man is enjoying seeing his own son being pleasured by his worst enemy! I waved at Ryan before smiling down at Jack again. "M-More!"

"Oi, boyo. You really do want more, don't'cha? What do you want, boyo? Give me the specifics." I personally wondered what was going through that boys mind right now.

"I want you, Atlas. I want your cock!" Whoa, seriously? He'd openly say that? I felt my member twitching insanely, right in front of him.

"Where?"

"In me… Fuck me!" Holy shit. Holy splicer covered shit! It felt like my face was on fire. I picked up my horny puppy and moved him onto a mattress a few steps away. Thank you splicers for acting almost homeless and leaving mattresses everywhere! He must have been really horny, because he turned to face me, legs spread. "Ah-Atlas!" What is with this boy? Why is he acting so… Submissive?

"Why should I, boyo?"

"I want you! Every time you touch me, my heart feels like its exploding. My skin tingles insanely, and I get this hot feeling in my stomach," he moaned out. I placed my hand above his hard-on, and watched his reaction. He let out a loud moan, and his back arched. Why is he doing this? Trying to trick me? Or maybe he actually wants me to fuck him. Wait… I breathed in his face, and he seemed to get hornier. That's it! My scent. It's driving him insane! I pressed my tip to his entrance, to see what he'd do. He arched, again. I kissed his lips, and slipped a finger into his mouth.

"Make it nice and wet."

"Mmph…"

"Good boy." I used the now soaked finger to lubricate the boy. He moaned and squirmed beneath me. Fuck stretching him out. I can't wait anymore. I could barely manage to fit my tip in, none the less a single inch. "Oh boyo, you're too tight…"

"Aah! Atlas," he cried out. I heard a mixture of pleasure and pure pain in his voice. Was I hurting him too much? "M-More! More!" Apparently I wasn't. A few more inches were inserted, and yet it was still too tight. I felt like my dick was in a vice! Not tight enough to make me want to stop, no, it fueled me. I wanted more. I lusted his body, his tightness, and his loud moans. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. I placed his legs on my shoulders, to allow deeper penetration. His arms wrapped around my neck, holding me in place. My back arched, and I barely managed to insert a good two more inches within.

He cried out, "Atlas, turn me. Take me like a dog!" He-he, I hoped he'd say that. I removed myself, and I felt blood rush to the area where I was squeezed. He moved himself, his ass staring at me. I groped him, almost violently, and he gasped out. I climbed on top of him, pressing my dick into him. My hand reached forward and held his mouth open with two fingers. I could feel tears from him, but I knew it was nothing to worry about. In fact, it only got me hotter. His saliva slid on my fingers as he panted out, and I knew instinctively that his eyes were wide. With a single hard thrust, I slammed my entire length in him. "Aaah!" His back arched almost violently, and that movement caused my member to move within, and pleasure ripped through me. My eyebrows furrowed as I began to buck.

"Aah! Boyo, you're too tight," I cried out, without even noticing it. Lust, pleasure, and love overthrew me as I let my instincts take over. With eyes closed, and bit Jack's shoulder passionately. My fingers were removed, and I clutched his hips. The much smaller man was hard to hold onto.

* * *

End for now, will work on more later. Love all of you!


End file.
